The Clique Legacy
by BrilliantRed22
Summary: The clique legacy-the former clique's daughters following their mother's footsteps!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique Legacy

The Kingsley Estate

10:49 P.M.

Friday

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING TO NEW YORK? I LIKE IT HERE! I DON'T WANNA MOVE TO AMERICA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ENGLAND?" A frustrated (yet confused) Devon Kingsley stood in front of her mother, Massie. Her amber eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and she held on to her chesnut hair tightly as if she was going to tear her whole head of it out. "Nothing is wrong with England Devon," her father, Joseph, said calmly. He went back to reading the newspaper at the dining room table. "We just think moving into a new environment will be more, well, nice. Besides, your mother used to live in West Chester. We're going to live in the same house as she did when she was a little girl." Massie looked at him, annoyed. "WESTCHESTER, JOSEPH!" She said glaring. "But that's what I just said!" "UGH! I AM HANDLING OUR DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW SO DON'T BUTT IN!" She rolled her eyes. Joseph chuckled and kissed both on their heads. "Leave it to Massie to be the boss of everything," he said, laughing as he walked upstairs holding his paper.

"But...but...what about Liz? And Emma? And Chelsea? They're my best friends! MOM YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" "You'll make new friends, okay? It's not like you'll be confined or something!" "Yeah, well, right now? I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO GET SHOT! MOM YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE!" "Devon? Are you a migraine?" "What? Oh, no, Mom! Not those jokes agai-" "THEN WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME A HEADACHE? I TOLD YOU, WE ARE MOVING!" "But-" "BUTTS ARE FOR SITTING! We. Are. Moving. AND THAT IS FINAL!" Massie stormed up the stairs leaving Devon alone in the dining room. When she heard her mother slam the master bedroom door, she climbed up the stairs and made her way to her all-royal-purple-room. There, she sat on her purple computer chair and turned on her purple Apple computer.

She checked to see if her friends were still up. But only Liz was. Even though, Devon sighed in relief.

** RoyallyPurple52: Hey Liz. ? R U up 2?**

** PoshGirl67: Not much. U?**

** RoyallyPurple52: OIC. Hey, did I mention that I'm moving?**

** PoshGirl67: WHAAAT?**

** RoyallyPurple52: 2 days after tomorrow. Sucks, huh...Tell Em & Chels!**

** PoshGirl67: :-(( I'm gonna miss u best friend! :-(( WAAAAAAAHHHH**

** RoyallyPurple52: :-) Sorry. I'll miss you 2!**

** PoshGirl67: Can I visit you tomorrow?**

** RoyallyPurple52: No. Mom says NO VISITORS cuz we're packing the WHOLE house. **

** PoshGirl67: Do u have 2 move on a Monday? Gosh, Mondays really do suck! :-((**

** RoyallyPurple52: Well, we can still Skype and all that stuff...**

** PoshGirl67: :-P**

** RoyallyPurple52: Goodnight.**

** PoshGirl67: Cheerio...**

And that was finished. If moving was going to be as easy as that, Devon was going to take over her new school.

Domination.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hoffstadder Estate

9:16 P.M.

Thursday

Spencer Hoffstadder paced around her beige colored room in worry. School was only a few days away, and yet, she had nothing to wear. She had searched her large walk-in closet for the perfect outfit, but all the only decent thing she found was a gold Marc Jacobs miniskirt, a gold Marc Jacobs vest to match it, a yellowish-gold tank and gold Stellas.

Her mother, Kristen, came in the room with her arms folded. "Having trouble?" She asked, picking up some discarded clothes that Spencer had tried on but hated. "Yeah. Sorry, Mom...for the big mess." Kristen sighed. She picked up a peach blouse and jeans and started placing them back in their hangers. "Is this what you're wearing to school?" Kristen eyed the gold outfit and frowned in disgust. "It looks terrible! Reminds me of mustard!" She sucked in her breath. Spencer sat down on her green and blue polka-dotted covers. She lay down on her bed. "Heeeey...I know! You can borrow some of my old clothes! They might be outdated, but they sure are stylish! Hmm...wait here while I get them!" Kristen rushed out of the room, dirty-blond hair flying. Spencer raised her eyebrows. Old clothes? Yuck! But clearly, Spencer had underestimated her mother's sense of style.

"EHMAGAWD! MOM! THOSE ARE PERFECT!" She scream-gasped. Kristen had brought back four huge boxes of clothes with help by the two maids they had. "Thank you Bonita. And you too, Marie," Kristen warmly smiled as she thanked the Spanish maids. They curtsied and walked out of the upstairs room. "Sooo...pick what you like. If you want, you can take all of them. They'll probably fit you by now," she said, and was suprised by a sudden attack of hugs.

"!EEEEEEEEHHHHMMAAGAWWWDDD!" Spencer squealed at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHHH!" She yelled happily making fist punches in the air as she held a silver knee-length dress and a silver scarf that she had taken from a box. She jumped and squealed and yelled and laughed on her bed. "Hey, girls! What's going on? I'm trying really hard on my experiment! So could you quiet down a bit?" Jeffrey Hoffstadder stood at the doorway, his blond hair toulsed, his glasses crooked, and his sweatpants and white t-shirt stained with who-knows-what. "Sure, Daddy!" Spencer rushed over to the doorway and hugged her father. Jeffrey was surprised. He gave a look of pure confusement to Kristen, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Then, he and Kristen walked out together.

"Now, let's see...what should I wear...hmm..." She picked out a Betsy Johnson sky-blue polyester blouse and a Betsy Johnson floral print miniskirt to match it. For shoes, she picked out simple sky-blue heels, and a white purse. It was perfect! She draped them on her dresser fixed the rest of her room up. She sighed. Spencer could hardly wait for the first day of school to come-when all the girls would envy her sense of style.


	3. Chapter 3

The Herrington Estate

9:57 P.M.

Thursday

"Mom? Can I ask you a question?" Noah Herrington put her head on her hands and waited at the white kitchen island counter. "Sure!" Dylan was opening and closing and opening and closing cabinets. She decided to make the family's dinner to give the cook a break (who thanked her by giving Dylan a secret family recipe) which Dylan was now trying to make. "Am I...well, you know...fat?" Noah asked with pure curiousity. Dylan stopped and put the spatula she was holding down. "Honey, why would you ask that? No, you're not fat! You're the beautiful red rose your dad and I love! So of course, no!" "You're just saying that 'cause you're my mother." "I swear." Noah considered it for a moment. "Hmm..thanks Mom. I'm going to bed." She said, and walked upstairs. "Heeeeyy! Wait a minute young lady! WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE DINNER YET!" Dylan waved the spatula after she had picked it up. "Ma, WE JUST HAD DINNER! MAC N CHEESE, REMEMBER?" Noah yelled back. Dylan scratched her flaming red hair and gasped. "Oh! Oh, yeah! We did!" She said to herself and groaned as she cleaned up the pots, pans, and ingredients.

"Dad? Do you think I'm fat?" Noah stood at the master bedroom, her parents's bedroom, and waited. Derrick was using the computer for work. "What was that, hon?" He asked "Am I fat?" "NO! Why would you say that?" "YES SHE IS! SHE'S A PURE FATTY!" A voice that sounded like a screeching bird came from behind Dylan. "Huh?" She turned. It was her big sister, 16 year old Sam. "SAMANTHA! Don't say that about your sister!" Derrick said, unhappily.

Sam was dressed head-to-toe in BCBG; her peach tank, her black miniskirt...

But unlike Noah, no one could pull off an extra small outfit like Sam. She was perfectly porportioned, as if she was a porcelain figure sculpted by Da Vinci. Her beautiful ivory complexion matched her hazel eyes and auburn hair. Her auburn hair had amazing, natural red highlights she was born with and she never gained weight. Her nails and toenails were perfectly manicured in the color gold. Sam was gorgeous; she was like a model.

"SAM! CUT IT OUT!" Noah said when they were back in her room. She folded her arms and sat down on her bunk bed; the top bunk for a close friend sleeping over and the bottom one just for Noah. The sheets were wrinkled and purple, orange, red, pink, and yellow polka-dotted. The frame was wood and it was white. Sam sat down on Noah's yellow office chair and sighed. She picked up a nail file and started filing her perfect manicure.

"Ah-bviously, just because you're, like, four years older than me doesn't make you the boss," Noah concluded, snatching the nail file from Sam, who sneered in pure disgust.

"Ugh! Now, look what you did, Miss Priss. You scratched my manicure!"

"Well I wasn't the one filing!" 

"Well I'm not the one who takes things with out asking first!"

"HEY! YOU TOOK THAT FILE WITHOUT ASKING!" Noah snapped.

"Girls, girls! What's going on here?" Derrick asked frantically from the doorway. "Nothing, its nothing, Dad," Sam said, looking down. "GET HER OUT OF MY ROOM!" Noah shrieked, and pushed Sam out along with Derrick. She slammed the door and fell onto her bed. Minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. Standing there was her 5 year old sister Parker, who had her thumb in her mouth. In the other hand, she carried her teddy bear. "What is it, Parker?" Noah asked, letting her in. "I had a bad dream," Parker said, climbing up the bunk bed's ladder. She sat on the top bunk bed. "What was it this time?" Noah asked sitting under her on the bottom bunk.

"Well, at school, a boy named Jonathan sang a scary song."

"What?"

"He sang, 'A, B, C, D, E, F, G, Gummy Bears are chasing me! One is red, one is blue, one has now, stolen my shoe! Now I'm running for my life 'cause the red one has a butcher's knife!'"

"So, that's it? Gummy bears chasing you?" Noah bit her fingernails and stared up. "Not just that, Noah! The red one has a butcher's knife!" Parker shuddered and curled up into a ball. "Then just dream that you ate them," Noah replied. Parker's eyes lit up She poked her head out and looked down from the top bunk. "Thanks Noah! You always know what to say to me! But I think I'll sleep her tonight," she said calmly, and within a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Noah walked across the room and turned the lamp light off. She jumped back under her covers and dreamt something she would never dream of doing; hugging Sam.

There was one thing Noah didn't think about though; starting the seventh grade at Octavian Country Day a.k.a. OCD. She had heard her mother and father talk and ramble on about it so much, that she felt like skipping the first day of school. Would she see her old friends? Make new ones? Be a loner? Those were questions Noah couldn't answer. But soon enough, she would.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stewartson Estate

10:12 P.M.

Thursday

Summer was coming to an end and school was coming. Yet, Justine Stewartson slipped on her ballet shoes and went on pointe with perfect poise. She was a carefree girl who had a strong mind.

In the dance studio that her father had built for her, on the third floor of the large Stewartson mansion, she practiced ballet in front of mirrors and danced to classical music. That night, the classical music was blaring loud; and the ballet was getting sharper. "Justine? It's bedtime," a very stressed out Alicia said, who looked like she was about to fall alseep on the floor right then and there. She was wearing a floral nightgown and floral fuzzy slippers to match. Her lucious raspberry smelling black hair was in neat a ponytail. The music had drowned her voice out.

Justine twirled and twirled but then stopped when Alicia pressed the iHome's power button. "Oh, hi, Mom!" Justine said, nervously. "It's bedtime," Alicia folded her arms and sighed. Justine quickly slipped off her ballet shoes and placed them beside the iHome on the wooden white desk in the corner of the room.

"Uh, Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What?"

"?"

"WHAT?"

"Uh, can Aunt-"

"I heard you the first time, Justine."

"Well, can I? I really wanna hang with her. You know, like shopping, swimming, stuff."

"Why so sudden? I mean, you and I can just go shopping any day." 

"Uhm, I kinda miss her. Besides, I see you everyday, right?"

"Really..."

"Yeah, really."

"Opposite of yes!"

Alicia was furious. Why had her own daughter not wanna hang out with her and instead hang out with Double D? Justine's expression was priceless. She was in shock; like she had just been electrecuted.

"BUT WHY NOT?" Justine came out of shock and yelled. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Alicia yelled back. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS RUINING MY LIFE!"

And with those last words, Justine ran out of the room. Alicia sighed. Her daughter was very hard to understand. _But I guess I was like that when I was her age too... _Alicia thought.

On the desk where the iHome was on and where Justine had placed her slippers, Alicia saw a piece of paper sticking out of a textbook. "Huh?" Alicia said aloud.

On the piece of binder paper, written on top were the words, 'How My Mother is Ruining My Life.' There was a list of why Justine hated her mother. Alicia was astonished.

**1. My Mother won't hang out with me. She claims that she's too "busy."**

** 2. My Mom won't let me wear what I want.**

** 3. She won't let me hang with my friends.**

** 4. She treats me like a baby.**

** 5. She acts like there's nothing wrong when there actually is a problem.**

"Ehmygawd!" Alicia screeched. And then she realized that the textbook wasn't really a textbook. It was a diary. Alicia looked around. She opened it and flipped to the most recent entry. "EHMYGAWD TIMES ONE HUNDRED!" She shrieked.

_** WEDNESDAY **_

_** Dear Diary, **_

_** My mother is killing me. Metamophically speaking...ahem. She is the WORST mother in the world. She barely notices me unless I'm doing something wrong or staying up late. She's always busy. It's the same as my dad but at least he kisses me goodnight. My mother would NEVER do that. Obviously! But what she doesn't know (and I can't believe I'm saying this) is that I love her. But all I do is cover up that mushy-gushy stuff and save it for the boys. Of course! Girls are supposed to fight with their mothers, right? But I don't mean it intentionally. It's just that, well, she's always bringing me down like someone pulling me down underwater (which, by the way, I have experienced because Kelli Gordon, my archenemy in swimming, tried to drown me in five feet. She wanted to be the winner of the swim race thingy. Ugh!). BTW, I should've been typing all this in my iPad5 right now, but it accidentally fell in the bathtub before I even drained the water out. Sorry Dad!**_

_** I HEART YOU,**_

_** Justine Eliza Maria Rivera Stewartson**_

Suddenly, she was inturrupted by a scream. She turned. Justine was standing in the doorway with a mouth full of toothpaste. She had dropped to toothbrush on the wood floor. "Look, honey, I-" Alicia started, but Justine held out her hand and swallowed toothpaste. "TALK TO THE HAND!" And then she picked up her toothbrush and left the dance studio.

In her electric blue colored room, Justine had finished brushing and had then smashed her face against her blue body pillow and screamed into it. After screaming, she turned around and looked at her ceiling. All she could think about was OCD, and she prayed that that was the only thing she would think about. School, school, and more school. But Justine couldn't stand thinking about her mother reading her diary and flipped onto her belly and buried her face in the pillow again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Harris Estate

10:42 P.M.  
>Thursday<p>

"Really? Aunt Massie?" Madison Harris widened her eyes and stared up at her mother, Claire, who was sprinkling cheese on her lasagna. "Yep. She's, well, broke, right now. Her daughter doesn't know, and this is her house after all. Plus, I am, her trusted best friend. She expects me to provide her money," Claire explained. "So, let me get this right, Aunt Massie is moving into our guesthouse?" Madison's fifteen year old brother, Severus, said, as he walked into the dining room, drinking a soda. His shaggy, dirty blond hair was falling in his face, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His leather belt was loosened and his pants were sliding down a bit so that his gray boxers were showing. Claire and Madison turned.

"SEVERUS! Didn't I tell you no sodas at night? Believe me, that's gonna keep you awake! Pull up your pants and put on a shirt! For goodness sakes! Now, shoo! Shoo!" Claire shooed him out of the dining room. Severus rolled his eyes. When he came back, he was wearing a gray Darth Vader shirt and blue flannel shorts for sleeping with burgers printed on it. "Uh, Mom? Why'd you name me Severus anyway?" He asked as he sat down to eat lasagna. "Your father and I liked Harry Potter. Big deal," Claire replied and Madison snickered. "WHAT? You're lucky you're not named after some wizard guy, Muddy," Severus said, calling Madison the pet name he had given for her. "HEY! It's Maddy, you bloating Death Eater!" She threw a piece of cheese at him. "HEY!" Severus blocked it with his hands. "If I had real magic, I'd turn you into a bug and then confine you," he muttered.

Madison smiled proudly. "Hey, Sev, where's your father?" Claire asked. "Upstairs trying to get Nolan out from under his bed."

"What was it this time?"

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this, Mom, but...uh..."

"What?"

"..."

"WHAT?"

Claire screeched so loud that Madison thought she would blow up. "YOU MADE HIM WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Her nostrils were flaring. "Whoops! That's one month for you, Sev!" Madison giggled. "SHUT UP!" Severus banged his hand on the table and Claire stood up. She rushed up the stairs and a few minutes later, came down with the baby of the family, five year old Nolan. He was sucking his thumb in one hand and clung to his mother with the other. Cam followed with folded arms. "Severus Shemp-" "SHEMP? YOU NAMED MY MIDDLE NAME AFTER A STOOGE?" "Big deal! We liked the Three Stooges!" Cam explained.

"Anyways, Severus Shemp Samuel Fisher, you are officially grounded for two whole months. I'm very, very, disappointed in you," he finished. Severus sputtered. "B-but...Dad? C-can't we b-be c-cool ab-bout this?" "No! This is final!" Claire said and Nolan nodded his head. "YOU JUST WAIT YOU LITTLE BRAT! Freddy'll be COMING FOR YOU! JUST LIKE HE SAID!" And with the last word, Severus walked out of the room, flew up the stairs, and slammed his door. "NO SLAMMING!" Claire yelled. Nolan began to cry again. "I'm scared!" Nolan clung to his mother like she was a branch and he was about to fall a hundred feet.

"Don't worry, hon! Just don't think about it. Think about...well, Superman or superheroes, 'kay?" Claire patted his head. "Cam, take him back," Claire pushed Nolan gently. Cam sighed. "Come on, Buddy! Let's be superheroes!" He picked Nolan up and placed him on his neck. "Reach for the stars!" Nolan pretended to pull out a gun. Father and son made it up the stairs safely.

"So...Mom...can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me more about Massie? Please?"

Madison put on a puppy face. "Well, sure honey! I know that she has a daughter named Devon who's your age. She'll be starting seventh grade at OCD too. Why don't you show her around when she arrives?"

"YES! I'd like that!"

"You should introduce her to your friends! I'm sure they'd love her; the famous daughter of Massie Block..."

"Who? You don't mean...Justine, Noah and Spencer? Do you?"

"But of course! Why not?"

"She'd make her own friends! Especially because she's Massie Block's daughter!"

"Oh, hon, that was the past! I'm sure she's nothing like her mother at all. At that age. I hope..."

"UGH!" Madison groaned. She ran up the stairs and closed the door. She turned on her Apple computer which was on hibernate, and checked her IM. Luckily, Justine was still online.

**CaliGurl77: Wut up girl?**

** MadisonSquare38: UGH! You kno how Aunt Massie is going to live in moi's guesthouse?**

** CaliGurl77: Go on...**

** MadisonSquare38: She has a daughter our age that we never knew bout. Devon Block.**

** CaliGurl77: Threatning?**

** MadisonSqaure38: Sounds like. She might even be like Massie at that age...:-O  
><strong>

** CaliGurl77: Ugh my mother says Aunt Massie was horrible at that age...:-P**

** MadisonSquare38: Not sure right now. But we'll see. E-mail Spence and Noah. Loves ya! 3**

** CaliGurl77: I 3 you 2! K!**

And that was done. But for now, Madison would have to wait and see if Devon was truly horrific; or something else.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fisher Estate

9:12 A.M.

Sunday

The doorbell of the Fisher estate rang. Outside, Devon and her parents were peacefully waiting with their trunks and suitcases.

The night before, Devon had found out the truth; her family wasn't moving into the Block's estate; they wre moving into the guesthouse. She had started up a fight with her mother.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE WE LIKE FUIGITIVES OR SOMETHING?" Devon schreeched.

"We're broke, Devon. We're staying in New York until your father can get a job," Massie said, with a cold stare.

"B-but...what about your job at the company?"

"I'm going to telecomute."

Massie's amber eyes turned a dark brown, silencing Devon from any future comments. And with that, Devon rushed up the stairs to her almost former room.

The door opened. Claire stood in the doorway, with her blonde hair newly combed and she was wearing a plain brown pencil skirt and a crisp, white, Ralph Lauren long-sleeved shirt. She had put on tangerine colored blush and eyeshadow to match, and her lips were glossed with a red-orange color. She smelled like citrus. "Hey! Oh, Mass, it's so good to see you!" Claire gave her best friend a fond hug. Massie smiled. "You too, Kuh-laire!"

Cam appeared behind them in a blue, Ralph Lauren long-sleeved shirt and black pants. "Hey," he said casually, as if he ran into her every day. "Hi, I'm Cam Fisher, Claire's husband," he introduced. Joseph smiled his famous crinkly smile and shook his hand. "I'm Joseph Kingsley. Nice to meet you!"

While Devon's parents chatted, Devon snuck into the house to take a look inside it. She'd heard that her Aunt Claire had children. She quickly and quietly tiptoed up the stairs and slowly peeked into each room. There was the master's bedroom, with white wood floors and spiceberry colored walls. It needed to be tidied up more; there were papers everywhere!

The next room was Severus's; it was painted dark blue and was even mmore messier than the master bedroom. Devon could swear she smelled a dead body in there. When she heard footsteps coming from the unseen part of the room, she luckily scurried away.

In Nolan's room, everything was so neat that if you spilled a tiny amount of juice on the ivory white carpet, it would totally mess up the whole aura. The walls were covered with wallpaper with rocket ships on them. Nolan was still in bed, snoozing, so Devon decided to quietly close the door.

The last room was Madison's. There didn't seem to be anyone in it, so she opened the crack wider and went in. The room was painted in two different colors; lavender on the right side, andf lime green on the left side. There were two doors in the wall in front of the cherry scented, four-posted, neon green sheeted bed; a bathroom and a large closet; which Devon could see inside becauseit was open wide. The wood floors were chocolate colored and had fuzzy purple rugs on both sides of the bed. Beside it, on both sides, identical white bedside tables were standing and two identical pink lamps were on them. There was a picture nailed over the white computer occupied/study table desk. It was a large picture of four girls in designer swimsuits posing by the pool. It was labeled, 'Me, Justine, Noah, and Spencer.' Devon guessed that the girl with the light blonde hair was Claire's daughter, Madison. But she didn't know anyone else.

"I know, right, but like-" Madison opened the bathroom door wearing an oversized white T-shirt and green shorts only to find a glamourous, designer-clad, chesnut-haired, Chanel smelling, girl her age with amber eyes staring at something above her desk. She didn't know what to do but since having a stranger in your room was weird, she screamed. The girl saw her too and screamed with her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Madison dropped her phone and the designer-clad girl dropped her purple, leather purse. Madison stopped screaming and picked up her cell. "Um, Justine, I'll call you back later. My Aunt Massie is here," she said, and placed her iPhone down on the desk.

"Um, sorry. I was just freaked out about having a stranger in my room. So you must be Devon, right? Aunt Massie's daughter? I'm Madison," she reached out her hand. Devon raised one eyebrow and looked her up and down. "You could use more accessories. I would never go around looking like a piece of trash," Devon concluded. 

"I'm sorry, but do you just diss me?" Madison asked uncertainly. She put her arm down.

"Madison, are you a broken plate?" Devon picked up her purse and crossed her

arms.

"No."

"Then why do you look so shattered?"

Madison's phone chimed. It was a text from Justine.

**Justine: How's the "Devon" girl coming along?**

** Madison: Hint- Rude! She just dissed me twice!**

** Justine: Ouch. Hey, call me so I can listen 2 her!**

** Madison: WHAAT? Fine.**

Madison, nervously biting her nails, called up Justine again. "Hello? Maddy?" Justine asked. Madison put the phone on speaker right just when Devon asked, "Madison, are you a baby goat?"

"No."

"Then why are you such a kid?" Devon pointed to the shelfs filled with dolls.

Justine burst out laughing. "She's funny! I like her!"

"This is NOT funny!" Madison persued.

When she hung up the phone, she noticed that Devon was very interested in the picture of her and her friends. Madison felt bad for her; she was new and Devon would have to make new friends at OCD.

"Um, the redhead is Noah Marvil Herrington and her mother is Dylan Marvil Herrington," she explained.

"You mean...the woman from the Daily Grind? That's her mother?" Devon asked, eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah. And the dark blonde is Spencer Gregory Hofstader. Her father is a scientist and her mother is-"

"The Kristen Gregory. The soccer player..."

"And last, but not least, is Justine Rivera Stewartson. Her parents run the D.A.N.C.E Company."

"You mean, THE D.A.N.C.E Company? Wow, I can't believe our mothers actually knew them!"

"Yup. That's one thing we have in common."

"Oh."

1 hour later...

"Sev! Get your stinky armpits off the table!" Madison swatted at him. "Hey!" He lifted his arms off it.

All Madison thought about was how rude Devon was. Her mother had been wrong. Devon wasn't a nice girl. Devon was the kind of girl who would pretend to be your friend, turn all your friends against you, and lie.

Madison wasn't prepared for the attack. But she was prepared to strike back if Devon ever did.

**~So...thanks guys! For the comments and everything! This story is getting hotter!~**


	7. Chapter 7

The Fisher Estate: Guesthouse

10:02 A.M.

Sunday

After a while, after the Kingsleys got all settled in the guesthouse, Devon jumped on the royally purple clad bed in the guesthouse and sighed. She lay down for a minute and then took out her iPhone. She needed something to do other than critisize her new room. She looked at pictures of her and her English besties.

Just then, she heard a soft knock on the slightly ajar door. "Knock, knock." It was Massie, and she was carrying a plate of California Roll sushi. "Isn't it nice? The Fishers had the guesthouse renovated and proffesionally decorated just for us! Claire even made your room purple!" She said, and sat down next to Devon, who made space for her mother and beelining for the sushi. "Ahhh. This place gives off such nice aura," Massie rambled, looking up at the ceiling, which had glow-in-the-dark stickers in the shapes of stars. There were also ceiling lights that could be turned on by the light switch in a little space by the door.

"Yeah. I guess," Devon chewed on a sushi roll. Devon whipped her head and her hair around to take a quick scan of the room.

It was a big room and offered lots of space. She even had her own bathroom. Her new four-poster bed was directly facing the door. It was made with chestnut colored wood and had purple covers draped over it and it also included a mattress comforter on top of the feather filled mattress. It also had a purple pillows with tassels newly plumped. On either side of the bed, there were chestnut brown bedside tables, each including lamps with pink bases.

There was one bay window on the right side and double glass doors leading to a balcony (which Claire had customly built) and the window had a chesnut colored window frame. Royal purple colored, long curtains were attached to the only window and spread open so the sun would get in. The walls were painted a comforting lilac color and someone had painted big pictures of white lillies with green stems at the bottom of the wall. The chestnut wood floors were covered with purple, floral, oranate rugs that covered mostly everything.

There, right next to the wooden chesnut door, on either side, were two big purple bookcases that were tall enough to need white ladder staircases that were movable. The bookshelves were filled with books, DVDs, and music CDs enough to last a lifetime. On the left bookshelf, there was a HD, cable, flatscreen TV placed in an open space in the middle and it included a VCR, and a DVD player. A remote was placed next to it. On the right bookshelf, the open space in the middle had a hi-def Bose stereo in it with its own remote placed on top of it. There was a purple sofa in the corner near the left bookshelf that had a chestnut colored coffee table in front of it.

In front of the right bookshelf, there was a low glass table with a fuzzy, violet purple cushion on the first end and a clear, shiny, wireless white Mac laptop on it. There were 4 more cushions, but in different colors surrounding the table so a group could chat and snack while someone was using the laptop. They were hot pink, light blue, lime green, and dandelion yellow colored.

There was also a huge walk-in closet the size of a room as big as Devon's new one on the right side of the bed. It was the color of honey and it smelled like vanilla. The chestnut door had a lock and led to an amazing white closet with spinning racks (if you pressed the red button on the table) and mirrors. It had ceiling lights, too and a light switch by the door turned them all on. There was also a speaker that included a purple iPod Touch and a red sofa next to it. There was also red bean bags to match the interior design of the furniture.

It was AH-MAZING. But Devon had her mind on something else. With that, she started spewing out words.

"I miss London. I miss Liz and Emma. I miss Barney's. The one they have across the pond. In fact, I think I'm starting to feel homesick...plus, my English accent is fading! Oh, Mom! I'm having a mid-life crisis! What is going on? Is Gawd punishing me for being bad? Not that I was ever bad, but EMAGAWD! I AM FREAKING OUT HERE! I JUST WANNA SCREAM!" And with that, Devon screamed and Massie quickly grabbed the plate and shut the door, locking it. "Devon, DO NOT scream like that. Someone will think that we're being robbed!" Massie looked down that the empty China plate and placed it on the coffee table.

"BUT I AM BEING ROBBED! OF MY IDENTITY!" Devon screeched.

"Devon, you should write your feelings out instead of yelling. And don't exaggerate," Massie sat at the end of the bed this time.

"What do you mean? That I should write a diary?" Devon glared at her mother.

"No. Here, give me your cellphone."

Devon raised one eyebrow and then handed over the phone.

"See, here, you go to notes, and then type in 'State of the Union' and after that, write what's in or out! See, easy," Massie cheerfully instructed, and then winked. She took the empty plate, unlocked the door, and closed it behind her with a grin.

"Thanks, Mom!" Devon yelled behind her. Then she did as her mother said.

**State of the Union**

**In Out**

**United Kingdom United States of America**

**Royal Purple Lilac**

**Mothers Fathers**

**iPhone iPod Touch**

**London Westchester**

**Typing Writing**

**Justine (the girl Madison (Mrs. Fisher's **

**on the phone who insecure daughter **

**laughed at my who can't stand me**

**good joke) for some reason **

**when I just wanted to **

** be friends...is it MY **

**fault? My insecurity?**

** Or maybe she's like that...)**

**~So...what did you guys think of my new chapter? The next chapter is school time. SPOILER ALERT: Devon trumps Madison's nice card and everyone starts to worship her at school (because Madison WAS the most popular).**

**OK, thanks you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Fisher Estate

7:00 A.M.

Monday

It was exactly seven o'clock a.m. when Madison's iHome started playing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele on the radio when she got up, pressed the off button, and went to the bathroom to fix herself up. She washed her face, applied face cream, lotion, and brushed her shiny, light blonde hair so her auburn-dark blonde highlights would show. She parted her hair from the middle and stuck two bobby pins to hold up her bangs on one side. Using the curling iron her mother got her for her birthday, she made ringlets at the bottom of her hair and applied peach-pink lip gloss. She put mascara and light peach-pink eye shadow to match her gloss. She also put pink blush on her face and was satisfied. But what about breakfast?

Madison would just reapply her makeup after eating. She quickly ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, straightening her Abbey Dawn plaid green and black short skirt with pleats. Not designer, she thought, but once in a while she wanted to wear something that wasn't. But for the rest of her outfit, everything was designer. Her black Betsy Johnson peasant shirt was covered with red roses and green stems to match her skirt. Her knee high, black, sheer socks were clean and new. Her red heels were newly polished, and her pink gem bracelet, droplet earrings, and matching necklace added flair to her outfit.

When she walked into the kitchen she smiled proudly, but that smile faded when she saw Devon sitting on a wooden stool next to the tile island counter with a pile of toast next to her, accompanied by a plate of scramled eggs and three pieces of bacon. She was chewing on a piece of toast, looking at Madison with a mixture of doubt, intensity, and arrogance. "Um...hi," Madison said, and grabbed a piece of toast off the pile and chewed on it. Devon rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

Claire came in carrying a whole pile of bacon and placed it on the dining table. "Mmm! Bacon!" Cam walked in carrying a newspaper. He reached for a piece but was stopped by Claire who raised one eyebrow and said, "Not so fast, flyboy." Cam pouted and Madison laughed. Then Severus walked in wearing no shirt, only cargo shorts the showed the garter of his Fruit of the Loom underwear and old sneakers that smelled like the nastiest perfume on Earth mixed with dog doody.

"Ewww! Mom, Sev's stinking up the whole place!" Madison swatted the air around her, then took three pieces of bacon, a swag of orange juice, and rushed over to her mother. "Let Dad deal with this. I need to talk to you, Mom," she said, and Claire walked with her to the end of the stairs. It was their usual talking place when they were either having dinner or when guests were over.

"Why is _she_ here, exactly?" Madison asked. Claire sighed and folded her arms. "I just want her to get to know us better, so I asked Massie about it and she agreed to the terms," she replied. "Mom, she's awful! She called me a "kid" and a "shattered plate" yesterday. She's really rude!"

Madison regreted saying that because just then, Devon passed by. "Goodbye, Claire. I need to go home to get my backpack," she said unhappily. But before she walked out the double doors, Madison could swear that she had shot daggers at her with her eyes. She shuddered.

"You better hurry and get your own backpack, hon! Devon's riding with you today, so wait for her! Jesse's waiting for you outside!" Claire kissed her daughter on the head and rushed back into the kitchen, leaving Madison alone.

Jesse was the Fisher's chaffeur. He was African-American, middle-aged and he kind. He had three children at home, whom Madison had never met, and a wife named Veronica. He loved listening to Louis Armstrong, and put it on everytime Madison, her brother, and her friends carpooled to school in the shiny SUV. What interested Madison the most was Jesse's hopes to become a lawyer and his twinkling emerald eyes, which fasinated her because they seemed to gleam and sparkle like diamonds or gems.

He would always greet Madison, saying, "Hello, little lady! Are you havin' a fine day, today?" 

"Hi, Jesse," Madison smiled reluctantly and waited for her brother and Devon to climb into the backseat with her. "Move, you dork!" Severus push-bumped Madison and made her scoot over to the end while he climbed into the backseat. "Now, Severus, that's not a very nice thing to say to your sister," Jesse shook his head. Severus grinned slyly and flicked Madison on the back of her head. "Hey! Sev! You're messing up my hair!" Madison took out her compact mirror and checked her head, patting it on the top. "What is it with girls and hair? All you have to do is run a comb through it and leave it like that. You don't have to curl it and mousse it and stuff!" Severus complained, grumbling. The car started, but Madison saw Devon barreling towards the car, yelling, "STOP! WAIT!" She was wearing white Sevens flare jeans, a purple, silk halter top with sapphire sequences on it, purple Steve Madden flats, a silver necklace with sapphire gems on it, and a charm bracelet. Her hair was filled with natural auburn, light brown, caramel, and dark chocolate highlights in it, matched up with her shiny, beautiful, sultry chestnut hair. Her hair was parted to on side and held with a sapphire gem clip, showing off her light green and amber eyes with gold flecks. She was carrying a cheetah print shoulder backpack. She was any guy's dream girl, Madison thought. Madison was no comparison to her. She fumbled with her ringlets, pulling one and messing it up.

But she didn't care. She gritted her teeth and went silent when Devon entered the car smiling, showing her laser-white, very goodly taken care of teeth. Jesse tipped his hat and said hello. "Uh, Devon? Would you mind sitting in the back with my brother? We have three more people to pick up," Madison pointed to the back. Severus waved. Devon's smile faded and said, "Oh" in a very quiet voice that was almost a whisper. She climbed over to the back and sat down next to Sev, who held out his fist. "What?" Devon asked. "Fist-bump me," Severus said, and Devon did.

They stopped by at Justine's mansion first. She was wearing a rose colored Ralph Lauren sundress, gold Michael Kors sandals, and a rose Pucci bow clip in her hair.

She opened the door and plopped down next to Madison. "Hey girl, wassup?" She playfully punched Madison's shoulder. But Madison who was in a bad mood, just pointed to the back.

Justine gasped. "EMAGAWD! IS THAT THE NEW CHANEL HALTER TOP THAT WAS IN SEVENTEEN MAGAZINE? OMG!" She reached out to touch it. Devon looked surprised and put her hand in Justine's. "Hi, I'm Devon!" She smiled.

Madison was disturbed when Justine and Devon got more friendlier. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat but no one would look at her. Only Jesse, who seemed concerned; watching from the rearview mirror.

Then they picked up Noah and Spencer; Spencer wearing her new Betsy Johnson outfit and Noah in her cheetah print bell-sleeved blouse and brown Sevens jeans.

The ride to school became silent as soon as Spence and Noah hopped in the SUV. Justine stopped chatting with Devon and no one looked into the backseat.

School finally came and Madison gestured for her friends to come with her. "Come on, girls. Show youre stuff!" She fake smiled and they girls linked arms. But before they could walk in, Devon linked arms with Justine who was at the end. "Mind if I join in?" She slyly asked Madison. "No," Madison seethed discreetly. They walked down the halls but was stopped when gaping mathletes blocked their way. Madison and her friends scattered, which had people attacking them from every side. One girl, Vienna Kaligaris, pulled Madison from the side and started to talk. She was wearing a lizard-green leather mini-skirt hemmed so high it might as well be a belt. Her shirt was one shouldered, made out of thin fabric, and blue, complete with a picture of a bright pink heart on it. It was a horrifying outfit, Madison thought. "Hey Mads! I heard that you're taking in the new girl and making her one of your own," she said, her stringy red-orange hair with blonde and green highlights in a high ponytail.

"WHAT? Where'd you hear that?" Madison hissed. Vienna didn't seem fazed at all. "Um...Bella, I guess," she replied. Madison cringed. Bella Barton was the school's ultimate gossip girl. She knew everything about everyone, including the teachers. Everyone was amazed. How did she do it?

Madison groaned. Then she saw Devon standing alone in the corner, people near her whispering and catching glances at her. She walked over.

"Hi...so, like, um-" Madison was cut off by Devon, who screeched, "SHUT UP! You know what? I'm thinking that everyone is sick of you. They need a new leader. Your friends are probably sick too!" Everyone, surprised, was looking at the commotion. "So, I'm taking your place." And just like that, Justine, Noah, and Spencer rushed over to Devon's side, confused, scared, and full of "whateverness." "B-but...!" Madison looked at her friends with puppy eyes. But they looked back in the same way, as if they had to follow Devon.

And with that, everyone pushed Madison aside like she was a piece of leftover food and crowded around the new clique.

Two twin girls whom Madison knew were Principal Abeley's daughters walked up to Madison and looked at her sympathetically. "Hi! I'm Salt! And this is my twin sis, Pepper!" Salt had pink streaks in her curly brown hair. She was wearing an Abbey Dawn striped pink and black skirt, black studded suspenders, a black studded leather jacket, a Michael Kors, hot pink blouse, and Juicy Couture knee-high boots complete with white shoelaces on them.

Pepper had dark blue streaks in her hair, and she had a ponytail on. She, on the other hand was wearing an Abbey Dawn plaid purple, yellow, and red jeans with purple suspenders, a Michael Kors yellow blouse, a purple military jacket, and purple Uggs.

"Uh, would Salt be short for anything?" Madison asked, curiously. "Yep! It's short for Saltine!" Salt seemed pretty calm and cheerful about it.

"Our mother is Principal Layne Abeley. My parents are divorced," Pepper joined in. "Um, why are you being so nice to me?" Madison asked.

"Oh, because we practically WORSHIP you. We are your BIGGEST FANS! WHOO!" Salt cheered, clapping.

The bell rang and the twins linked arms with Madison on either side.

Nothing mattered that much to Madison, only that she still had friends.

**~Okey-dokey you guys! Whadda you think? It was a looooooooong chapter for me 2 write. Anyways, you know my other story? The crossover for Maximum Ride & Percy Jackson? Yeah, I don't have time to write chapter 3, but just letting you guys know! To my clique fans, please tell the crossover fans of my story to wait until friday! OK!**

**:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Octavian Country Day

12:00 P.M.

Monday

The rest of the school day left Madison with Salt and Pepper. They sat in art class together (strangely, Vincent was still standing and alive), they did gym together, and had lunch together. Unfortunately, Madison couldn't help but notice that her "BFFs" were having the time of their lives with the new Alpha of OCD. At lunch, Madison observed as the new leader gossiped and giggled with her friends. She sighed. Pepper was talking about the design contest and Salt was quietly listening to her while eating a foot-long Tolberone chocolate bar.

Suddenly, her now former BFFs came walking towards her with automatic looks on their faces. "Loser," Justine coughed as she walked by. "Muddy," Noah sneezed. "News from Old Day," Spencer yawned. Then Devon came. "Uh, Muddy, are you a model?" Her shiny, amber eyes were lit up, full of mischief and her face was twisted into a creepy, mean, smile.

"No, Devon. I am _not _a model," Madison sighed. The whole cafeteria was watching now. "Then why are you acting like a poser?" Devon said, grinning from ear to ear now. Everyone was silent...

Until...

"Leave her alone, you female dog!" Pepper said, and stood up from her chair. Madison's blue eyes widened. Her new friends were really true friends! None of her previous BFFs would have done that for her. "Yeah! We're going to tell our mother!" Salt said. She stood up too, with a cup of frozen chocolate-blueberry yogurt in her hands.

"Oh yeah?" Devon looked like was going to burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey, Checkers; are you the flying gold ball from Harry Potter?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like a Snitch?"

"Leave my sister alone!" Pepper cried, and reached out to pull Devon's brand-new limited Prada purse. "HEY! LEAVE THE BAG ALONE!" Devon schreeched, but, somehow, Pepper managed to pull it open. "SALT! NOW!" She yelled, and Salt stepped up-and poured all of her frozen yogurt into Devon's purse. She then took the Tolberone bar she was eating and smashed it onto Devon's purple halter top. "Maddy! DUCK!" Madison uttered a "huh" and then realized that Pepper was about to throw her carton of milk on Devon. Salt used her sandwich to "clean" the mess but ended up making it worse. "Oops!" The Abeley sisters giggled in unision. The whole cafeteria suddenly erupted into laughter. Even Justine, Noah, and Spencer laughed. All except for Devon, who looked like she was a volcano about to burst, and Madison couldn't find a trace of tears or sadness in Devon's eyes.

"!"

Devon screamed. She screamed until Layne walked in, wearing last year's J. Crew black business suit with black and green Nikes and a green shirt. "What in the world is going on here? Peppermint Charlotte Catharine Abeley! Amber Saltine Alexandra Patricia Abeley! WHAT DID YOU GIRLS DO?"

Everyone was silent again. "Even though you're my daughters, you still need to come to the office with me. And bring Miss Kingsley along, too." The three girls bounded off to the office-Devon with an angry face, Pepper with rolling eyes, and Salt with a smirk.

"Madison was involved too?" Claire asked Layne. Massie and Claire had been called over to OCD after school to talk to Layne. "No, by what my girls said, she was being bullied by Devon," Layne said. The three women were in Layne's office, while their daughters stood outside-waiting for the outcome. "Then why am I here?" Claire asked. "According to my daughters, they want you and-ahem-Mrs. Kingsley," Layne eyed Massie, who crossed her arms and rolled her amber eyes, "to do something about it."

Massie stood up from her chair. "_Layme-_" Layne stopped her. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me that. AGAIN!" She pointed at finger at Massie. "Layme, are you-" Yet again, Layne inturrupted her.

"Massie, are you a kid?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then why don't you GROW UP?"

Massie snorted and Claire laughed out loud. "Layne, that is the WORST comeback ever in the world!" Layne muttered a whatever and continued to discuss the problem.

Outside, Salt and Pepper were texting on their cellphones, Madison was biting her nails (just like her mother used to do and still does), and Devon had just freshly showered and changed into her extra clothes. Madison stared enviously at Devon's outfit. Even though they were rejects to Devon, Madison loved how they looked. Devon was wearing a dark blue H&M tank and Marc Jacobs red denim short-shorts over sheer black tights.

Devon had lasers shooting out of her eyes while she was staring into space. Her arms were crossed and her face was twisted into a frown. Madison suddenly came up with a name for her. "Muddy," Devon coughed. "Devil," Madison coughed back. Devon scoffed and then rolled her eyes.

Madison wondered what she was going to do when she got home. Salt & Pepper wouldn't be there to defend her. She would just have to confront the "Devil" when she got home.

**~So, you guys...I AM LIKE, SO, SO, SO, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG! I WAS SOOOO BUSY! BTW, for all my MaxRide crossover fans, I'm writing chapter 4 and 5 now, okay? So don't worry! I'll try my hardest to finish all my current stories. Okay, thanks guys! (BTW, I changed my name). :-p Arigatto and Sayonara,**

**~LucyLuce22**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Before I write Chapter 10, I want you to know-**

**I don't have a title for the next Clique Legacy story!**

**I was thinking of "Diss & Fake Up", but it seemed to vague. So, I need someone to make a name up for me. It's a contest, people! :D**

**Just PM message me what you think the title should be, and whoever I pick as the winner will be a character in Story 2#!**

**BTW, another contest-make a fan art cover! Just tell me where to find your fan art (no links, they don't work :(() and I'll go check it out. That winner will star as the best friend of the title contest winner! So, start brainstorming, people! :D**

**-LucyLuce22**


	11. Author's Note 2

A/N

Thank you for all the Favorites and the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really, really, REALLY long time because I've been busy with the new school year and junior high brings a whole lot of homework. Thanks for the critiques, too! Hopefully I'll whip up a new chapter and continue this fanfic until the end. Thanks for all your support!

-BrilliantRed22 (formerly known as AngelRox22 and LucyLuce22)


	12. Chapter 10

The Fisher Estate

5:34 P.M.

Monday

Madison flopped down onto the quilted comforter on her bed and sighed. She had just finished her homework having Claire ask her questions every second.

There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Me," Severus walked in with a plate of chocolate-chip cookies. "Want one?" He asked. Madison got up from her bed to snatch the whole plate away from him.

"HEY! I said ONE, not the whole thing!" Severus tried to grab the whole plate away from her but failed. "I give up," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "So...anything you wanna talk about?" He sat down next to her on the bed.

Madison looked at him and swallowed. "Did Mom tell you to come here?"

"No."

"Are you really my brother?" Madison poked him in the ribs.

"HEY!" Severus tickled her.

They both laughed. "Yeah, I was just wondering how Devon was," he answered. Madison rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't even talk about her."

"What'd she do?"

"Let's see...insult me, turn my friends against me, took away my popularity..."

"Popularity isn't everything."

"What about friendship?"

Severus nodded his head, thinking, "I guess, sometimes. Meet anyone else?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah, Principal Abeley's daughters. They're really nice and funny."

"Then you should hang with them more." Severus took the half-empty plate of cookies and stood up. He held out his right fist. Madison bumped it. "See ya later, sis." He walked out of her room.

Madison sighed. Maybe Sev was right, she should hang out with the Abeley sisters more. Then again, she had no choice.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head. She was going to campaign for new friends. She got up from her bed and searched for her yearbook.

When she finally found it, she opened it up and looked through the pages.

"Hmm...Erica Ryan doesn't seem so bad. Let's see who else..."

* * *

><p><strong>~I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. So, you guys...I AM LIKE, SO, SO, SO, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG! I'll try my hardest to finish all my other stories. Okay, thanks guys! Arigatto and Sayonara,<strong>

**~BrilliantRed22**


End file.
